1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless bridge device and wireless communication system thereof; in particular, to a wireless bridge device coupled to telephones of a public switched telephone network, and a wireless communication system thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Public Switched Telephone Networks (PSTN) has been developed for a hundred and thirty years, and is generally provided in each household, businesses, schools, institutions or groups. Thus, people often communicate mutually through the public switched telephone network, for example, people call someone to perform communication on the city telephone. The popularity of the public switched telephone network will reduce communication costs.
However, the city telephone is limited by the position of the layout of the public switched telephone network, so the city telephone is set at a fixed position in each household, businesses, schools, institutions or groups. Furthermore, the city telephone is limited by the length of handset cords between telephonic handset and console base, so that the range of human activities for using the city telephone is also limited, thus resulting in inconvenience of using the city telephone.